Orgasm Face
by AMP-MarionetteMasterAya
Summary: Horrible Oneshot of MelloXMatt. I dedicated this fic to EruLawliet for showing me the possibilities of Mello being seme. My first post and first attempt at humor...What happens when two boys are punished and left alone? Someone makes an orgasm face...


Orgasm Face

AMP- Uta no Aya

Anime: Death Note

Pairing: Mello/Matt (uke-Matt! )

Genre: Humor/Romance

Rated: T-M just to be safe (language!!)

Disclaimer: I, obviously, DO NOT own Death Note, Matt, or Mello. (wish I did. )

If I did, Matt and Mello would no doubt adopt the same sexual urges as rabbits!

Note: This idea came to me when I remembered a certain incident that occurred when I was back in middle school. I thought it might be a good idea…but now I'm not so sure…sigh Anywho, this is sorta shota-con/shonen-ai esque (for u noobs out there, that means under-age boys in love) It's not very touchy feely, and there's no pr0n (srry! ) But, just to be safe, U HAVE BEEN WARNED!!! Now, for all you fan-girls (and guys) ENJOY!!!

P.S.: This is my first attempt at humor and it might be OOC, so please don't kill me! Reviews are in need and I also would not mind some constructive criticism, however, harsh and unfriendly flames will be sent back to Hell where they belong! Thanks!

**Orgasm Face**

(dedicated to Eru-chan/EruLawliet XD thank you!)

It was the perfect Saturday at the Wammy's House orphanage, and all the children were playing outside in the vast, green fields. All the children laughing and happy, that is, except for three. Near being one of those three was a dead giveaway. No matter how perfect the weather was, he contented himself with sitting alone on the playroom floor with his toys, windows open. The other two, however, weren't so content with having to stay inside on such a clear day.

In the open and empty study hall, they both sat, unmonitored. They didn't need anyone to make sure they'd stay put. Besides, no one wanted to watch over two rowdy boys if it meant skipping out on being outside. One, a blonde boy, sat on top of the table that the other, a redheaded boy, was properly seated at. Properly, save for his knees against the edge of said table, balancing himself on the back legs of his chair. The blonde's blue-green eyes were fixed on the window a few feet before him, watching the others play outside, stories below. He kicked his dangling legs back and forth, bored out of his mind and angry because of it. It was his belief that they shouldn't have been punished merely for playing a little too rough, even if it had resulted in a number of broken or damaged things.

He sighed, leaning back on his hands, focusing his eyes on its new subject, the ceiling. Quickly bored by that, he tilted his head even farther back in order to see the other wall, his blonde tresses falling over his shoulders as he did so.

"Bored?" The familiar voice of the redhead broke the silence from beside him. Emerald eyes dark under his ever-present goggles looked up at him from his DS, an expression of utter boredom dominating his delicate features.

"Yeah." the blonde muttered, returning the look with a frown.

"But at least you have something to do." He stated, pointing to the portable game station while turning on the table to face him.

"Not anymore." Was the boy's reply, placing the battery-dead DS on the seat of the chair as he got up, crawling onto the table in order to sit next to his friend.

"Oww, dammit!" The redhead hissed when he leaned onto an arm. He recoiled his injured appendage against himself as he carefully massaged the muscles around his shoulder and upper arm.

"You're a violent person Mello, you know that?" he hissed again, giving Mello a pain-tinged frown.

"Shut up, did I really hurt you that bad?" He leaned over the boy, touching his shoulder lightly.

"Aww, concerned? Kiss it, it'll make me feel better." The redhead giggled as he pulled his goggles down around his neck and pouted sarcastically.

"Oh, fuck you Matt." He frowned and promptly pushed the boy off the table. He landed on the floor with a thud. Mello smirked.

"Dammit Mello, my ass." Matt sat up, rubbing his lower back.

"Your like a friggen lumberjack, ya know? No wonder so many things broke.

Mello scoffed in return, hopping off the table and onto Matt, poking his thin fingers into the other's sides.

"I'm a lumberjack?! You were the one who started it, asshole!" He dug his fingers deeper into Matt's ribs and stomach, tickling him out of his breath.

"AHAHA, still your fault, fatass!" Matt gasped and giggled, surprised he could still form coherent speech, what with Mello relentlessly touching him in all the places he had found to be most sensitive on Matt's torso.

"FATASS!? Nuh-UH!" He roughly sank his finger nails into the muscles of Matt's stomach, eliciting a pained cry from him as he tossed his head back in shock.

Matt pushed away from him and doubled over, holding his sides and panting fiercely, trying to catch his breath.

"Oww…ahahaha, AHH!" He winced, biting his lower lip to stifle his whimpers of pain. Was it Mello, or was the light blush and strained gasping coming from Matt almost…provocative?

"Sorry." He muttered his apology, pushing a golden lock behind his ear, eyes downcast and embarrassed.

Matt looked up at him with teary eyes, still gasping for air, resulting in a blushing Mello.

"Bullshit, Mello. You wanted to see my orgasm face and you know it." He smirked wryly, obviously trying to get the other boy as uncomfortable as possible.

"You-your WHAT!?" It worked. Mello backed away slightly, aquamarine eyes wide with shock, confusion and embarrassment. Matt laughed.

"They say that the face and noises you make when tickled is supposed to be the same as when you…well, do it." He snickered, thinking he had pulled one over on Mello. However, he was completely unprepared for Mello's exact reaction to his little trick.

He found himself pinned to the floor via his wrists with an unexpectedly lightweight Mello straddling his hips. The blonde tilted his head and grinned a rapist's grin.

"Orgasm face, huh? I like it, but, I'd really like to test that theory out for myself. How 'bout it?" he leaned closely over an extremely startled Matt, whose expression was riddled with confusion and fear. But what caught Mello's interest was the overpowering expression of excitement. Perfect.

"M-Mello. I-" Silence. The room became quiet, save for a startled gasp followed by whimpers of something indescribable. After what seemed an eternity, swollen, red lips parted, hot air passing between the two. One's slight smile portrayed approval and contentment, while the other's wicked grin told of impending physical contact, something both boys were fine with because they both knew no one was to be inside for quite a while. As their mouths met again, and they lost themselves in a tangle of limbs, they both silently agreed that from now on, perfect days for playing would be spent inside.

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think! I thought it was a little rushed… If you find anything wrong, please tell me!!! Criticism is always welcome as well! Thanks!!

Aya


End file.
